1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to submersible well pump installations, and in particular to a protector for protecting lines such as power cable that extends alongside production tubing to a submersible pump assembly in the well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a submersible pump installation, the pump and electrical motor will normally be suspended on a string of tubing within casing. Three phase power cable will extend down the well alongside the tubing. The cable will be strapped to the tubing at various points to prevent damage to the cable as the tubing and submersible pump assembly are lowered into the well. In some cases other lines, such as electrical lines or hydraulic lines, may also be strapped to tubing and extend to a submersible pump assembly.
In some cases, because of sharp corners at the casing joints or tight confines, it will be important to protect the lines or cable. Otherwise, the cable or lines might be cut or crushed because of contact with a sharp edge. This is particularly a problem at the point where the cable or line extends around the couplings that connect the joints of tubing together. These couplings are of a larger diameter than the tubing sections. Also, it is particularly a problem in small diameter casing wells, and in wells where different weights of casing have been installed in a single well. If different weight, even though the outer diameter is the same, the inner diameter will differ, creating ledges at the junctions between the different weights of casing.
Protectors to protect cable and lines as they pass over the coupling are known. One type comprises a channel member that traps the cable between a base of the channel member and the coupling. This type has hinged clamps which clamp about the tubing above and below the coupling. While successful, this type is fairly expensive to manufacture. Also, different sizes are required for power cables that differ significantly in size.